powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Limb Regrowth
The power to regrow limbs after separation. Sub-power of Regenerative Healing Factor. Variation of Regrowth. Not to be confused with Limb Reattachment. Also Called *Limb Regeneration Capabilities The user can regrow any limb of oneself and others that was separated from their body. Variations * Head Regrowth * Regenerative Limb Addition Associations * Cephalopod Physiology * Healing * Limb Reattachment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Regrowth Limitations *Can't recover from Irreversible Destruction, Healing Factor Nullification, or Healing Erasure. *May take some time to fully regrow lost limbs. *May be limited to healing either oneself or others. Known Users Known Objects *Aqua Vitae/Water of Life (Savage Planet) *Flashlight Saber (The Simpsons) *Revival Seed (Toriko) *Lizard Formula (Marvel Comics) *Ring of Regeneration (Dungeons and Dragons) Gallery Eren_Regen.gif|Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) regenerating a destroyed hand. Koro.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) regenerates his tentacle. Angel_Regen.jpg|Angel (Angel: After the Fall) regenerates his hands and feet after James ripped them off. File:3xgoe.gif|Alastir (Charmed) regrowing his arm. File:Ulquiorra_High_Speed_Regeneration.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) regenerating his arm. Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) regenerates.png|Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) using The Miracle to regrow his arm stronger than it was before. File:Gekisen_Regeneration.gif|Genji Ikusabe (Buso Renkin) regenerating his arm that was blown off. File:Corma_Limbs.jpg|Corma Limbs (Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) regrows an amputated arm. Nero_Arm_Regen.gif|Nero (Devil May Cry series) regrows his arm. GokuOnHisTail.Ep.023.png|Saiyans like Son Goku (Dragon Ball) can easily regenerate their severed tails. Piccolo's Arm Regrow.gif|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) regenerates a new arm after injuring it. File:Cell_regen.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball) regenerating even his head and torso... Cell's Regrowth.gif|...and his tail. Meta-Cooler_Auto_Repair.gif|Meta Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler) regenerating and reconstructing his left arm. Tenth_Doctor_fighting_Hand.gif|The Doctor (Doctor Who) using excess regeneration energy to regrow his severed hand. File:Peter_Griffin_Regenerating.gif|Peter Griffin (Family Guy) regenerating his severed hand, and the hand regenerating into the evil Retep. File:ClaireHeal.gif|Claire Bennet (Heroes) slowly regrows a toe after cutting it off with scissors. ClaireRegensAfterGrenade.jpg|Claire Bennet (Heroes) regenerates her arm after being blown up with a grenade. Healing_Factor_by_Deadpool.jpeg|Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) regenerates a lost hand. Curt Connors Lizard Peter Parker (Earth-65) formula.jpg|Curt Connors' (Marvel Comics) Lizard Formula was originally created to enable him to regrow his lost arm. Deadpool_Baby_Hand.png|Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Deadpool film) regenerating his severed hand, which initially appears in baby form. Curt Connor Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man).jpg|Curt Connors (The Amazing Spider-Man) admiring his newly regenerated arm. Extremis_Regenerating.png|Aldrich Killian (Marvel Cinematic Universe) regenerating his severed arm. Tohru_Tail.jpg|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) regularly cuts off her own tail to cook it... Tohru_Tail_Regen.gif|...though it grows back. File:Deoxys_regenerating.png|Deoxys (Pokémon) regenerating the arm that it lost. 640px-Ouch.jpg|Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) regenerating his severed arm. Sesshomaru_Bakusaiga.png|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) holds Bakusaiga in his newly-regenerated left arm. Boros Regeneration.gif|Boros (One-Punch Man) regenerating his severed arm. Katakuri Regrows His Forearm.gif|A "special" Paramecia, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can actually change his body into mochi, akin to a Logia, and regrow his forearm. Frost_Arm.gif|Deacon Frost (Blade) regenerating his arm. DevastatorVsSupeman.jpg|The Devastator (DC Comics) regrew his right arm after it was severed by Superman's heat vision. Limb Regrowth by Wade Eiling.jpg|Wade Eiling/The Shaggy Man (DC Comics) File:Nik_Mayak_001.jpg|Nik Mayak/Nightblade (DC Comics) CaptainCatherineArmGlow.jpg|The Captain (Metal Gear Survive) was able to regenerate their left arm after it was severed by a wormhole. Alucard Grows Back.gif|Alucard (Hellsing) regenerates his arms. V7_13_00142.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) regenerating her Grimm arm. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Regeneration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries